Lie to Me
by 0TwistedAngel0
Summary: "Don't act like an angel, you're falling again. You're no superhero, I found in the end. So, lie to me once again and tell me everything will be all right. Lie to me once again and ask yourself before we say goodbye. Was it worth it in the end?"


_A/N:_ T his story is for my bestfraaaan Kate. It's her birthday fic! She loves Puck and Santana together as much as I do and we RP them on Twitter! :] Follow us! I'm cheeriossantana and she's npuckerman. I hope you enjoy this Katefraan. Happy birthday!

P.S. There are 5 songs that I listened to while writing these four parts. The first part I was listening to "It's Not Your Fault" by New Found Glory, during the second part I was listening to "When I Look At You" by Miley Cyrus, during the third part I was listening to "Victims of Love" by Good Charlotte and finally, during the fourth part I listened to two songs. "Airplanes" by B.o.B. feat. Haley Williams and "Lie to Me" by 12 Stones.

* * *

Lie to Me  
by 0TwistedAngel0

**Summary:** "Don't act like an angel, you're falling again. You're no superhero I found in the end. So, lie to me once again and tell me everything will be all right. Lie to me once again and ask yourself before we say goodbye…well, goodbye. Was it worth it in the end?" –12 Stones

* * *

"Santana, Noah is here!" Mrs. Lopez called up the stairs of her home and glanced down at the little Jewish boy with his mother. Mrs. Puckerman smiled at Mrs. Lopez and glanced down at Noah.

"Now, Noah, you be a good boy and play nice with Santana. Mommy is going to pick you up right after work," Mrs. Puckerman bent down and pressed a kissed on top of Noah's head before handing the boy off to the other woman.

The brunette woman smiled at him and motioned for him to go up the stairs. She looked tired. Mrs. Lopez's eyes were red and puffy but Noah knew not to say anything. His mommy had looked like that before. So, seven year-old Noah Puckerman smiled up at his friend's mommy before rushing up the stairs. Noah had been to Santana's house enough times to know his way around. He ran up to her room but didn't see her inside.

There was only one other place that she would be but if she hadn't told her mom that she was going to be there, Noah knew he had to sneak out as well. He quietly made his way down the stairs and peaked into the kitchen where Mrs. Lopez was. She was sitting at the table cupping a mug in her hands and staring out the window that looked out on the front yard. Noah frowned at how similar the situation was becoming to his home life. Once he pinpointed where Santana's mom was, Noah snuck out the back door and ran to Santana's tree house. He climbed up the ladder and opened the door and climbed inside.

Santana was sitting in a corner of the room, her knees pulled up to her chest, as she cried quietly. Noah's heart broke at the sight. Something was terribly wrong. He had suspected as much but he couldn't be sure until he saw Santana's tears. Santana never cried… she was freaking _Santana_ for Pete's sake!

"San?" Noah whispered as he moved to sit next to the girl. "San, what's wrong?"

"My Mami… she found another lady's underwear in her room… and she… she started screaming and crying…" Santana whispered.

Noah frowned and placed a hand over Santana's. "I'm sure everything is going to be okay…"

Santana shook her head and looked over at her friend, "Mami says she hates my Papi… she wants… she wants my daddy to leave… if he-he won't… she said _ella lo haria_… she would do it."

"She's probably just upset..."

Santana shook her head angrily. "You don't get it, Noah! Mami doesn't want to be with Papi anymore! She said it's his fault! If they don't love each other anymore… what's going to happen to me?" she cried. "Bobby's parents are divorced… he only lives with his dad… he never sees his mom! What if I have to choose between being with my Mami or my Papi? What if I have to move?"

Noah frowned, "Your parents aren't getting divorced! You won't have to move!"

"How do you know?"

"My parents aren't together and I didn't have to move."

Santana sniffled and looked at him as if she had forgotten about that. "Did your daddy go with another lady?"

Noah didn't know a lot about why his dad left them… he just knew one day his dad had said he was going to visit his brother and then the next day his mom was getting a call saying that he wasn't coming back. However, he had never told anybody the truth. For all any of his friends knew, his parents were divorced.

"Yeah…"

Santana rested her head on Noah's shoulder offering comfort in her own way. Suddenly, they heard shouting coming from the house.

_ "I know you found a little slut, Roberto! __¡No puedo más con esto! __You're scum, you're disgusting and I want you out of my house!"_

_ "You're out of your fucking mind, puta! This is MY house and you need to get your ass out of here!"_

_ "Shut up! Santana and Noah are upstairs in her room!"_

_ "That's another thing! Get out of my house and mi hija se va a quedar conmigo!" _

_ "¡Te mato! ¡No te voy a dejar! ¡Tú nunca estas aquí! Ella es mía!"_

Santana began crying again as she heard the yelling, she buried her face in Noah's shirt and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. He hugged her close to his body and frowned. This was so wrong. Santana didn't deserve to have this happen to her family. He couldn't believe Mr. Lopez would ever do such a thing… he had looked up to him.

"It's going to be okay, San…"

They heard a door slam and Santana raced to the window of the tree house. "It's my Papi! My Papi left!" she cried out. Noah stood up and pulled her into a hug, rocking them back and forth.

"It's going to be okay, San… He's probably just going to blow off some steam and come back… your dad _will_ be back, San. He loves you," Noah whispered as he held the girl tighter.

Santana continued to cry into his chest but felt a little bit better. Noah had to be right. Her Papi loved her. She knew it. He wouldn't just leave and never come back. Well, Noah was right. Her dad did come back two days later.

He picked up his things and moved out without a second glance.

* * *

"She is driving me insane, Puck!" a twelve year-old Santana Lopez shouted as she fell backwards onto his bed. It had been years since her parents' divorce and a few things had changed. Santana was a fierce HBIC and one of the most popular girls in school. Noah had become a bon-a-fide hottie and all the girls were taking notice. He was tall—growing taller every minute—and he worked out and played sports…everything he could do to bulk up and get popular. He had also created a nickname for himself. _Puck_.

Puck was playing video games and rolled his eyes at Santana, "Who are you talking about?"

"Quinn!" Santana snapped. "Aren't you listening to me? She's running against me for captain of the Junior Cheerios! I mean, seriously, she goes away to fat camp for a summer, comes back and now everybody is freaking in love with her!"

Puck sighed and paused his game. He saw where this was going. Santana was crazy when it came to getting what she wanted. He had known her for years—she was his best friend—and he knew that when her territory was threatened, she basically declared war. Normally, Puck was the first one to jump onto the band wagon but he knew Quinn. She was really great friends with Brittany and she had a mega crush on Finn, his other best friend. She was a nice girl and she didn't need Santana attacking her. He also knew that a war between Quinn and Santana wasn't going to help Santana's popularity. He had to look out for her.

"Not _everybody_ is in love with Quinn Fabray, S. I'm not."

Santana scoffed and sat up. "Oh yeah, sure."

Puck lifted himself off the floor and sat down on his bed next to her. "I'm serious," he said, staring into her eyes. A moment passed. Their eyes were locked and neither was sure what exactly was happening.

"Puck?" Santana whispered. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Of course," he said without any hesitation.

"Prettier than Quinn Fabray?"

Puck smiled and his eyes glanced down to Santana's lips—they were forming a small pout that was very distracting.

"Well?"

He looked back into her eyes and grinned mischievously. He leaned in and heard Santana gasp softly. He pressed his lips against hers—his first kiss and he knew it was hers too. Santana kissed him back gently before they both pulled back in surprise. Santana's cheeks were flushed and her stomach was being attacked by butterflies. Puck knew the kiss was very nice, a lot nicer than he thought it would have been…

"Much prettier… and I know everyone else thinks so as well. You're not going to lose to her, S."

Santana smiled and felt more confident. She knew Puck was right. However, when the votes were counted and Quinn Fabray was named captain of the Junior Cheerios, she ran to Puck shouting angrily. Puck pulled her in and kissed her hard on the mouth, earning hoots and hollers from all his buddies. Santana pulled away in shock and Puck asked her to be his girlfriend. Santana smirked and said yes. So, while she didn't get the captain spot, she did get a boyfriend and she became the most talked about girl in the eighth grade. Win, win.

* * *

Quinn and Santana had formed a friendship over the years. Freshman year, Quinn had become Cheerios captain because of her impressive job as Junior Cheerios captain and she was the best cheerleader on the squad. Santana was the second best cheerleader. She wasn't happy but she grinned and bared it. She might not have been Top Dog but she was the most talked about. Her relationship with Puck made sure of that.

It was true that the friendship between Quinn and Santana was tense but they both believed in keeping your friends close and your enemies closer. They kept each other close enough to know what was going on. They shared secrets so that they couldn't ruin each other. So, of course, when Quinn was late for her period, Santana was the first person she talked to. Santana went to the store and bought a pregnancy test for Quinn. When the test came back positive… Quinn burst into tears. Santana asked who she lost the big V too but Quinn wouldn't stop crying. So, Santana left and let Brittany taking care of the weeping girl.

Santana wasn't stupid. She knew that Quinn hadn't slept with Finn. Quinn would have told her and even if she hadn't, Finn would've told Puck and Puck would've told her. So, there had to be a reason Quinn hadn't told Santana who she lost her virginity to.

Quinn had slept with Puck.

Sure, she knew that she should be furious but she was more hurt by it than anything. She and Puck had an on again off again, open relationship. When they were together, they knew they slept with other people…but they always told each other who they slept with. It was an odd way to have a relationship but it worked. When they were off, they were still fuck buddies. Puck was a constant in her life. She liked him… a lot. She couldn't believe out of everyone he could fucking sleep with, he decided to choose _Quinn Fabray_.

So, she was going to break up with him. She didn't play like that. The next day at school, she shoved a piece of paper in his face and told him she was breaking up with him because of his credit and walked away. It didn't take him very long to realize that he didn't _have_ credit. He confronted her after-school before she went off to Cheerios practice.

"What is this really about, San?"

"You slept with Quinn," she stated coldly as she slammed her locker door shut. Puck stared at her in shock. He hadn't been expecting that. Santana sneered at him.

"Oh yeah, fucking surprised, huh? How do you think I felt when Q told me she was pregnant?"

Suddenly, Puck tensed and shoved his hands into his pockets. "It's Finn's baby."

"Oh please, Puck. We all know that Finn had a problem of "arriving early" when he gets excited… he is nowhere near getting laid by Quinn if he jizzes in his pants before anything can happen," she hissed as she stepped closer to him, trying to look him in the eye. "It was you and I fucking hate you for it."

"Babe, c'mon… we sleep around… you know how it is…"

"Don't you 'babe' me… you didn't tell me about it," she said through gritted teeth. Puck raised his hands in defeat.

"She's your friend, I didn't think you'd go for it," he defended. Santana scoffed.

"You slept with Brittany… and as much as I didn't want you to, you did but at least you fucking told me. What was so different about Quinn?" she glared at him as Puck refused to meet her gaze. It was then that Santana realized something.

"You like her… you actually like her… _of course!_" she cried out as she took a step back. Of course! Quinn Fabray got everything. Why would it shock anyone that she also got the guy Santana had spent most of her life dating? "You know what; I've bet you've liked her forever. You've just been settling for second best. Quinn wouldn't give a _Lima Loser_ like you a chance so you thought you'd just take me instead."

Puck glared at her. He didn't like where this conversation was going so he decided to make it change course. "I don't like Quinn. Okay? That shit if fucking low San. I like _you_, _you _are my girlfriend, or were until you decided to call it off. Sleeping with Quinn was a mistake and it totally wasn't worth it and that's why I didn't tell you. Okay? I want to be with you…"

Santana looked up at him and she wanted to believe what he was saying. She wanted more than anything for Puck to be telling the truth. For him to have wanted Quinn but to realize that she was no Santana and that Santana was the one for him. She wanted it to be true. But her head didn't buy it. Her heart, however, told her to give it a shot.

Puck frowned. Santana was his closest friend (besides Finn) and he didn't want her to hate him… if you knew a major bitch you wanted to be on _her_ side. Being enemies with Santana wasn't going to do him much good and he knew that when the truth came out about Quinn's baby daddy that he would need friends on his side.

"So… can we get back together?"

Santana stared at him before looking away. "No."

"San…"

"I'm late for practice… I'll see you tonight, okay?"

Puck stared at her in confusion for a moment. "I thought…"

"We're not together anymore, Puck. But you have a _lot_ to make up to me…" she said as she strutted passed him. "Don't be late."

* * *

When the baby gate scandal broke out and Finn stormed out of the room throwing a hissy fit, everyone knew they wouldn't have Glee rehearsal. Mercedes, Kurt, Tina and Artie all went to Kurt's place for a stress free sleepover. Matt went to check up on Finn and Mike asked if Brittany and Santana wanted to get something to eat. Santana declined so Brittany left with Mike. The Latina wanted to make sure that Puck was okay —he had gotten punched pretty roughly a few times and he could have been seriously hurt. (Of course, nobody cared what had happened to him but Santana did.)

She was walking through the halls trying to figure out where Puck had gone and instead she had run into Rachel Berry.

"Berry? What the fuck? Shouldn't you be trailing after Finn?" she asked as she crossed her arms. Rachel glared at Santana and seemed ready to snap at the girl but Santana wasn't in the mood so she interrupted. "Have you seen Puck?"

Rachel pursed her lips and crossed her arms. "Yes. Noah's down the hall by the bench near the freshman lockers…" she stated before walking off.

Santana rolled her eyes but followed her directions and her eyes widened when she saw Puck talking to Quinn. Neither of them noticed her so Santana ducked behind a corner and listened in to their conversation.

"_I know you're upset now…but I want to be with you._"

The words rang in her head over and over and over again. Santana closed her eyes tightly as she felt the tears fall down her cheeks. Her chest tightened to the point she felt it was going to explode. She knew it. She had known all along that Puck wanted Quinn. She had figured it out but for some reason, hearing Puck admit it hurt the worst of all. She heard Quinn get up and leave and took a moment to collect herself before walking out. She stopped in front of him and crossed her arms.

"Are you all right?" her voice was barely above a whisper. She didn't think he could tell how raspy her voice sounded at the moment. His mind was far away. Puck looked up at her and blinked his eyes a few times before shrugging.

"I'm fine. It's not like I've never been punched before… you've done it a few times too," he grinned playfully. Santana rolled her eyes and bit her tongue. "I really am fine though… you can go home now."

"Actually, I can't. Brittany was my ride to school and she already left…"

Puck nodded and then stood up, jingling his keys. "C'mon Princess, I'll give you a ride home."

They walked in silence to Puck's truck and climbed inside. He started driving and didn't try to start a conversation or flirt. It was odd for them…neither of them was really the pensive type. Santana looked out the window until the silence was too much to bear.

"I knew you wanted her…" she whispered as Puck parked outside her house. He looked at her sharply.

"What?"

Santana glared at him, "I heard you talking to Quinn. You said you wanted to be with her."

Puck sighed, "San. We're not together anymore… you can't blame me for wanting to be a part of my kid's life, okay? This doesn't change us."

"But that's not what I'm talking about and that's not what you said! You wanted to _be_ with _her_! You always have! You just keep lying to me! You keep saying that everything is going to be okay and it _never_ is, Puck! I am _so_ tired of all of this. I'm tired of the lies! We act like we're together and we're not, we act like everything's okay and it's not. We act like you want me but you don't!"

Puck glared, "I am so tired of this shit too, San! If you are so tired of this bull crap and you're tired of pretending and you've _known_ all this time, why haven't you done something about it? Why don't you just kick me out of your life once and for all?" He slammed his hand down on the dashboard.

Tears pricked Santana's eyes as she shook her head. "Because all my fucking life, I've wanted to believe you. Everything you say to me… I want it all to be true so much that I was willing to pretend. I _do_ want you! God damn it! I want you so much!"

Puck frowned and looked away. He hated seeing Santana cry. He cared about her a lot—hell, he wouldn't just sleep with someone that much if he didn't have some kinds of feelings for her. However, Quinn was the mother of his child and there was something there. He had to find out what. Quinn had been on his mind so much and Berry had put it in his head that he might like her… but Puck didn't like to lie. He wouldn't have lied about who the baby's daddy was for so long if he didn't care about Quinn too right? He cared about Santana but life was just pulling and shoving him towards Quinn.

"San…" he began. Santana's tears were falling freely now and she shook her head. "Don't… I'll just go…" she said as she opened the passenger door and got out of the car.

Puck quickly scrambled out of his truck as well, calling Santana's name. She ignored him so Puck ran to catch up with her and grabbed her by the arm.

"San, stop will you?"

"What?" she asked her lip quivering as she looked up at him. Nobody had seen Santana cry the way Puck had… not even Brittany.

"I'm sorry… I just… don't know what to say… I care about you… I do… it's just…"

Santana let out a bitter laugh and looked down at her feet. Something was changing. Puck could feel it. There was something changing between them and it wasn't pretty. Whatever happened next was going to define their relationship.

"Was it worth it?"

"What?" Puck asked in confusion.

"Was sleeping with Q, worth it? Worth losing me?"

Puck frowned. He didn't know how to answer that question… he didn't think he wanted to answer it. He opened his mouth and Santana put a hand to his lips, silencing him.

"Don't tell me the truth… lie to me again… tell me you want me..."

"I thought you didn't want me lying….?"

Santana bit her lip and let out a small whimper as she looked down. Without realizing it, Puck had told her that him wanting her _was a lie_. It hurt so much. Puck pulled her into his arms, suddenly, holding her tight to his chest. It was how he had always made the bad go away before but as she sobbed into his chest, Puck realized he needed to stop that. He needed to stop saying anything and everything to make her stop crying…to make her stop hurting. In the end, it had all hurt her more. He had done exactly what he had been trying to avoid doing for so many years.

When Santana pulled back, he kept her in his arms and looked down at a girl that held a huge place in his heart and always would. He cupped her face and pressed a light kiss to her lips. He could taste her tears and it broke his heart when she still kissed back. She knew the kiss was a goodbye in a way. Their relationship was changing… to what? He didn't know. But they were kissing goodbye… saying goodbye to the old Puck and Santana. It hurt. Yeah… it really fucking hurt.


End file.
